Shattered Reflection
by Karasu
Summary: During an impossible battle with a youma, Usagi uses the Ginzuishou to bring back her friends; but something goes wrong and the Ginzuishou twists Usagi's wish. Now, shattered, Usagi finds herself in the gundam universe. Please R&R!
1.

Karasu : Hello Mina! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please be kind. If you like what you see, review it, by all means! ... Onegai? If this story is supported, than I'll write it quicker, I promise! Anyways, yeah, this is a GW/SM crossover and there will be a certain inter-anime coupling. It seems that this particular pairing is very popular so I'll try to put my own little twist on things to make it more interesting. I'll be using the original names and attacks in SM... Hopefully I won't mess them up too bad (_) Um, for Sailor moon, the timeline will be set in the Stars series and for GW, the timeline will be set after Endless Waltz. This first part will be mostly Sailor Moon but don't worry, things will become more Gundam involved in the nest chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I wish I did, but I don't. This story is mine though! MINE! I wrote it!   
  
Shattered Reflection  
  
Dazedly, the broken Soldier of the Moon wondered if Setsuna was tampering with time again - for it seemed as if everything were moving in slow motion. She could sense the power building in the Youma before her, in preparation for the strike that would extinguish the life from the Moon senshi's body forever, but Usagi could do nothing. Her arms and legs her streaked with blood that flowed freely from many lacerations and her upper torso was so bruised that every breath was a painful struggle. Her sailor fuku, once proud and crisp, was now torn and strained with blood. Usagi's head was pounding and she felt nauseated. The girl could only lie helplessly on the cold concrete of the empty parking lot, blinking back tears as she devoted her last thoughts to her loved ones.  
  
Minna...Rei-chan...Ami-chan...Makoto-chan...Minako-chan...Mamo-chan...Aishiteru. Good-bye.  
  
The crumpled sensei felt her breath catch in her throat as the Youma let forth a cry of triumph and unleashed her energy assault. Emotionally and physically crushed, the Moon Senshi squeezed her eyes shut even as a single silver tear ran down her bruised cheek.   
  
"USAGI!" Screamed a voice, female and heart-breakingly familiar. The blonde soldier felt a shadow fall over her as strong arms encircled her and hold her tight - even as the energy attack struck. Agonized Shrieks echoed throughout the parking lot that had once been near-deserted and the body shielding Usagi jerked with the impact and then began trembling. Usagi herself felt only a slight tingling of power roll over her as she realized that the woman holding her had taken the damage that was meant for her. A lock of thick dark hair dropped onto the Moon Senshi's face and fearing what she would find, Usagi slowly opened her eyes, the sapphire depths now awash with tears.   
  
"Rei-chan!" croaked the blonde, her own voice betraying her. Sailor Mars looked down at her Princess with a look of utter anguish etched into her face, her body still going through tremors. Rei's eyes were wide with grief and when she spoke, her voice seemed laboured with every word.  
  
"Usagi... Daijoubu ka?" Tears began to well up in the Senshi of fire's eyes and Usagi nodded her head mutely, an expression of sheer terror on her face. All of her own pain seemed to have numbed in the face of Rei's own pain but her mind was moving at a frenzied pace.  
  
Rei-chan... Rei-chan and... the others. They're here. They came to save me. But the Youma...those screams. The Youma is too strong!   
  
"Rei-chan!" cried Usagi. "Please don't cry! Please! Leave here!" She struggled to push Mars off her but a surge of pain in her left abdomen stopped her with a sharp gasp. "The Youma is too powerful! Onegai!" But the Senshi of fire wouldn't budge.   
  
"I will protect you even if it means my life, Princess! The others can take care of the Youma. I-" Rei's words were abruptly cut off as the earth beneath the two girls quivered and a huge blast sounded somewhere close. Mars jerked again, pain shooting like lighting through her body. Through huge tear-clouded eyes Usagi watched as her friend spasmed over her, mouth open and dark eyebrows knit together in despair and pain. If only she could move - if only she could get Rei out of the way!  
  
What about.... thought the senshi of the Moon after her attempts to move had failed, what about the others? Are they ok? With Mars over her, the blonde soldier couldn't know. They must be ok! But... Usagi hiccupped as her thoughts led her back to the screams she'd heard when Rei-chan had come to protect her, and she shook her head almost involuntarily, wincing as she provoked the ache in her neck. No! NO! I know they're all right! I would feel it if... if they were-  
  
The Youma laughed then, a harsh metallic sound as she grazed down had the bodies that struggled so pathetically to their feet, and an amused smile curving onto her lips. What fun! Did these simpering girls think they could actually have any effect on this battle? What a farce!   
  
Nothing will stop me from coveting the Ginzuishou! I will have all the powers of the Universe in the palm of my hand! Thought the Youma, laughing again. All I need is one more blast. The monster's smirk broadened as she willed forth her power.   
  
Jupiter was the first on her feet, and from her decidedly awkward stance it was painfully obvious that she was favouring her right leg. Her fuku was rumpled and a trail of blood ran from her left temple down to her cheek. After directing a swift glance to her rear at her beloved Princess and the other senshi, Makoto settled her bearing and glared at the Youma with narrowed eyes, jaw set.   
  
"Is that all you can do?!" She yelled to the monster. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
Some feet away, Usagi's breath caught in her throat and she froze. Sailor Mars, still shielding her friend with herself, broke into a glorious smile - only to succumb to another spasm and cry out hoarsely. Flicking her eyes back to the woman over her, the blonde's brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei-chan." The soldier of the Moon said, "I know the others can beat the Youma! And then they'll come to get us and you and me will be as good as new! Believe. We'll be ok. Shinjite. " Usagi gave her friend a nod of finality and above her, Mars looked deep into the blue depths that shone so powerfully, a feeling of awe coming into her mind as she considered the power her friend held over her.  
  
Suddenly, the blonde soldier's expression changed and her eyes widened slightly. She could feel something; a delicate pulsing that resonated within her mind. It began slowly and weakly, but it gained rapidity and it grew strength and soon it was hammering through Usagi's head, and she feared she would go mad. Her breathing became irregular as she realized what was going on.   
  
It was... power. Something here was accumulating energy at a ferocious pace, like a vacuum. Someone here was about to...  
  
The Youma.  
  
"MINA!" Shrieked the moon soldier as the attack was released, but even as she spoke, she knew it was too late.   
  
She was dying.   
  
The part of her that enjoyed studying and achieving good marks in school was dying. The part of her that loved the thrill of the fight and who perversely embraced the art of cooking was dying. The part of her who loved video games and volleyball was dying.   
  
Above her, the senshi of fire stiffened and fell in a motionless lump to Usagi's side. The moon senshi, unable to move, could only stare frozen at her friend's tormented face as Rei spoke her last words:  
  
"Be strong, Usagi."   
  
The part of her that was fire died.   
  
When she was finally about to react, a scream ripped through Sailor Moon's throat:  
  
"GINZUISHOU!"   
  
  
***  
  
From the shadowy realm where she reigned, Sailor Pluto observed quietly as the Inner Senshi fell, one by one, until only their Princess was left, an empty husk by the loss of her friends and her love. The Keeper of Time's eyes were glassy and her face was set resolutely, her mouth a thin line. She had already shed all the tears she could produce, she had already raged and screamed and begged for a different future, but to no avail. As the Keeper of Time she knew exactly how destiny was going to unfold, but yet was powerless to intercede. She knew, long ago - minutes ago? Days ago? Centuries ago? In the Realm of Time one could never be sure- that the Inner were going to die protecting their Princess from a Youma too strong for them.  
  
But... Pluto's brows furrowed as she leaned forward towards the great portal were she could watch the horror repeat itself a million times, something was disrupting the flow of time. The image that was the Inner senshi's death suddenly hazed over, with one last reflection of Usagi's horrified features as her mouth opened to scream...  
  
"Ginzuishou?!" whispered Setsuna, garnet eyes wide and voice laboured. This was the first time the portal had ever left her with this last implication. As if this new revelation was a great blow, the Keeper of Time suddenly felt herself grow weak, and clung to her Time Staff for balance.  
  
Yes... The Ginzuishou had power... but if the Soldier of Pluto knew her Princess as well as she thought from watching her all those lonely moments from her shadowy realm, then she knew what Usagi would do.   
  
Usagi would try to bring them all back, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus All of them, all at once.  
  
The Ginzuishou had power, but not enough power to reincarnate 5 whole people, people with royal bloodlines and special powers that the senshi had. But, with the princess willing it to be so, the Ginzuishou could only comply, even if it killed Usagi and destroyed the Universe.  
  
No, that wouldn't happen, it couldn't, Setsuna shook her head numbly. Yes, the crystal would grant Usagi's wish, but it would also...  
  
The Keeper of Time gasped and tightened her grip on her Staff, expression mingled with horror.  
  
If this was true... Then it was going to hurt the Princess. Split her mind into more pieces then she would be able to handle. She would be shattered like a broken mirror.  
  
Numbed with shock, Sailor Pluto watched as the image before her began to clear.  
  
  
End of Prologue  
CNZ: Well Mina? Was it worth the read? I hope that cliffhanger is enough to keep you guys coming back! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Hi mina! I'm kind of struggling on how to get his out, I've got the idea put I don't know how to put it into words... -_-; Thank you so much GoldenGoddess for being my first reviewer! And to everyone else who reviewed! *Huggles* You people rock! Also... *sheepishly* I forgot to write this in the prologue but yes, it is placed after Endless Waltz at least a full year later (so in After-Colony 198) So, the pilots are about 17-18. Also, their Gundams weren't destroyed, only fixed and placed into storage. Damn, this thing is LONG. Please keep the reviews coming, the more I get, the more motivated I am!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but the story is MINE.  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion with Ami-chan  
  
Numbed with shock, Sailor Pluto watched as the image before her began to clear. As the Keeper of Time, she recognized all the signs that were meant to inform her that the State of Time had changed; the subtle glow around the image, the gentle thrumming in her staff and her own persistent intuition. Setsuna's garnet eyes flashed as a young golden-haired individual was unveiled through the mists. She appeared to be sitting in some sort of café, and Pluto's senses shifted through the sounds of light chatter, the smell of coffee beans and the sight of many people either singly or in groups scattered throughout the scene, some eating, others drinking or leafing through a newspaper.   
  
The girl's looks, and not to mention her aura was an unmistakeable match to Usagi's... But there was something else, something more...  
  
Also noted with a slight frown was Usagi's age. Despite the obvious fact that the State of Time had changed, the Moon Princess seemed to be the same age as the as the day -Setsuna faltered for a moment-as the day that the inner senshi had been killed. She was healed too; as if her now-flawless skin had never been stained with her own blood. It looked like she had been simply plucked from her own respective time, restored by the Ginzuishou and settled back here. Surely she had no memory of what had happened, sitting in that booth so carelessly, sipping her tea and pouring over that book. What day was it?  
  
Curiously, The Keeper of Time shifted the scene slightly to centre in on a newspaper held by an older woman who sat in the booth behind Usagi.   
  
The EarthSphere National Post, Friday May 11th, After-Colony 198  
  
  
Nani??! The Ginzuishou had brought her here? But why? To what purpose? Certainly, when Usagi had screamed for her crystal's help, she had meant only to revive her friends. But why this place, why now? Pluto's brow furrowed slightly and with a flick of her hand, set the image on her Princess again.  
  
Yes, it was surely Usagi, but there was something else, something more too her. Setsuna sought out the aura of the Ginzuishou, just to make sure it was still safely in it's young charge's guard. Fleetingly, she passed over Usagi's hair, which was strangely tied back and piled absently at the nape of her neck, and beyond her clothes, which were slightly conservative for Usagi's normal tastes and centred in on the glow of power that The Keeper of Time knew intimately as the Ginzuishou.  
  
Pluto's heart nearly stopped. The crystal -a small piece-was sitting daintily in a ring on Usagi's hand. The rest of the jewel was nowhere in sight.   
  
***  
Usagi slipped absently at her drink as she mentally reviewed her notes.  
  
Hummm... Chemistry, biology, and physics...Finished. Now all I have to do is study for my English novel test and complete my draft for my geo report and I'll be finished. A blue-nailed hand gently stirred the contents of her glass and the girl took a moment of pause to study the activity around her.  
An older woman over her shoulder, reading the paper; two loud children and their mother over by the counter; two men sipping coffee to her left; a man and a woman laughing and smiling in the both in next to hers, the woman with her back to Usagi and the man facing in the blonde's direction, but is eyes never leaving his companion. They'd been flirting ever since Usagi had arrived, and seemed so unaware of anything else but each other that the blonde felt a twinge of envy. She sighed inaudibly and her blue-eyes gaze swept over the books and notes she had littering the table.   
  
I don't have time for a boyfriend, Usagi thought, only slightly regretful. I have to concentrate on my studies. There is nothing more important for me right now then my schoolwork. I can't be sidetracked. But a secret part of her wished that she could just toss away all the papers, all the texts, and find out what it was really like to be loved like that by someone.  
  
Bitterly, Usagi swept up her things and shoved them hastily into her school bag. Then, after pausing to pull out her purse and draw out what she owed and tossing it onto the forgotten table, the blonde left without a backwards glance.   
  
Let's see... The geo teacher said the report should be two pages long, so I suppose I should start with a paragraph on the borders of the region and continue on with... The girl's thoughts were locked firmly to her work as she walked over the threshold onto the street. When she brushed past a boy headed into the building she had just left, she murmured a vague "excuse me" and continued on determinedly. Usagi didn't notice the boy as he watched her retreating form with slight curiosity, then turned to follow his friends into the café.   
  
***  
Wufei motioned disgustedly at the headline of the newspaper sitting before him on the café's shiny surface. "The idiocy. Couldn't that onna have assured a better security plan for these shipments of weapons? Hijacked! Damn that Peacecraft woman!" he growled, balling his hand into a fist.  
  
"Ririna used as much military strength she could, given her beliefs and the new laws passed." Replied Hiiro in his usual stoic manor, hiding his true frustration. Three shipments of weapons: guns, explosives, and mobile suits, all of them headed to the incinerator on Ririna's order, seized by unknown forces. No survivors bad been reported found. "We've been lucky to have come this far without incident since Mariemaia. I expect Lady Une will be calling on us to accompany the next unit sent out."  
  
Beside Hiiro, Duo sat up straighter and cracked his knuckles, "About time!" exclaimed the American boy, grinning deviously. "Shinigami has waited long enough, my buddy is long overdue for an appearance!" Duo looked across the table to Quatre, awaiting his friend's gentle criticism.   
  
The blond said nothing. In fact, he seemed to have no notion that everyone seated around him was watching him. Trowa was the first to speak.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The boy blinked, then turned to his friend, "Oh, sorry Trowa. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre's gaze swung over the rest of his friends. "Guys?"  
  
"What's on your mind, Quatre?" asked low voice. The command in his speech was unmistakable. "What are you thinking?" The others at the table watched Quatre only, their own thoughts and feelings forgotten for the moment. Whenever their blond friend was thoughtful like this, not paying heed to important things such as missions and the threat of war, the other four pilots knew something was up. Quatre was almost like a telepath, going deeper into the situation and pulling out the true emotions of everyone involved. Now, he looked uncomfortable and squirmed slightly under their gaze, blushing faintly.  
  
"I... well, I... I can feel some sort of power nearby. It's waning now, but there was something... here. Something important. That's all I can tell you." He murmured. The other pilots relaxed their guard and fell back into thoughtful silence.  
  
Hiiro was the first to speak, and he did so without looking at the blond. "Tell us if you feel anything else. We need to know all possible allies-and enemies." Quatre nodded submissively and the Perfect Soldier stood up. "I'm heading back," he said, meaning one of Quatre's many mansions where the blond had invited them to stay, and then left. Duo and Wufei nodded.  
  
"I'm going too," he said with a shrug. "There's a new arcade open not to far from here and this Shinigami is going to work on his target practice. Contact me if there's word on a new mission."   
  
The Chinese boy followed, "I'm going to stop the park before heading home." He said, more to himself then to Trowa and Quatre. He needed to relax-and with sweet Nataku in storage at the moment the best place to go was to Nature.   
  
Storage, Wufei thought bitterly. That was totally unfitting for his Gundam, a great warrior and a hero of war. Storage! Sweet Nataku, what was this world coming to?  
  
"This is injustice," he murmured for the millionth time as he walked out into the street.   
  
***  
Usagi closed the door to her apartment with a sigh, flicking on the light and tossing her keys with a metal clink on the small stand that stood faithfully to her right. She pulled off her light coat and struggled out of her boots before walking down the short hallway and walking over the threshold that led into her pale bedroom. She dropped her bag onto the white queen-size bed that she slept in and followed suit herself after swiftly glancing to the clock.  
  
6:30! Plenty of time to finish my schoolwork, thought Usagi with a contented smile. I'm glad I got my science papers finished, otherwise I'd never have time to have the rest done by tomorrow.  
  
Thinking of her science texts sent the blonde into her bag. Did I write that part about the impact of photosynthesis in a populated environment? I think I may have forgotten...Usagi scowled, rummaging through her things. Where was it? Her folder, science folder, WHERE WAS IT? The blonde was in a state of near panic and up-ended her bag over her bed, papers flying everywhere. Her blue-nailed fingers frantically shifted through the books, sheaves of paper and scribblers.  
  
No folder.  
  
It must be.... The blonde's expression changed to one of muted fury. She'd left it at the café. Baka.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath to calm herself. "No big deal," she told herself soothingly. "I have lots of time, I'll just go get it."  
  
***  
Pluto watched quietly as her Princess pulled herself out of bed and hurried towards the door-then, halfway, turn around and return to her room, as if she'd forgotten something. The Keeper of Time leaned forward eagerly, hoping this was it. She'd sensed the Ginzuishou's presence with renewed strength when Usagi had entered the apartment and was hoping that the jewel would reveal itself. Perversely however, Usagi stopped at her dresser and with a sharp intake of breath that was close to a hiss, Setsuna watched as her Princess remove the ring that held a piece of a gem and place it into a jewery box . A box that held also a bracelet, necklace, a pair of earrings and a small hair comb-all of them decorated with pieces of the Ginzuishou.  
  
Usagi picked the necklace from the box and quickly clicked the clasp behind her neck. Then, almost trance-like, she pulled all the bobby pins out of her long hair and let it tumble down like a golden waterfall, free from any bindings.  
  
"Just like Rei-chan's..." whispered The Keeper of Time in alarm. It was true then.  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Fiery Priestess

You guys are so wonderful! Thank you so much for supporting this story as much as you have! A special thanks to Midnight of Shadows for her thoughtful and kind review. As for the rest of you: a couple people have been suggesting certain pairings, wondering who's going to be matched up. Well, I'm not going to say now, but don't let appearances deceive you. If some of you have figured it out, Usagi's not quite herself... *evil smile* I hope that's enough to keep you wondering... Ja! --Karasu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or anything involved with them... If I did, I'd be having a whole lot of fun with the pilots (~.^) The fic is mine though, don't steal!  
  
Chapter 3: The Fiery Priestess  
  
Somewhat disappointed at the hasty departures of his friends, Quatre turned to Trowa. "Do you want to stay a while longer, or head back to the mansion?" he asked before bringing finishing off his tea with a final swig.   
  
Trowa pulled out his wallet and paid the bill as answer. Quatre nodded in understanding and stood up and slipped out of the booth, stepping neatly on a thin folder on the way out.   
  
"What's in it?" murmured the other boy, as the blond stooped to pick up the object. It was a regular sized folder with a glossy surface picture of dolphins with no outward indications of anything out of the ordinary. Opening it, the boys were greeted with a heap of papers, notes and printouts, all neatly handwritten or perfectly typed. On several texts the name "Tsukino Usagi" was written, and on one, the two boys saw what was certainly her address.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Leave it. She'll notice it's missing and come back for it. It's not our problem." He said unemotionally.   
  
A frown clouded the other boy's face. "No Trowa... I think we should take this back." Quatre implored, gazing at the green-eyed boy with a look of total righteousness, of total innocence, the look he'd perfected over the past few years. "It's the only decent thing to do. You can go back, I'll bring this to the girl's place."   
  
HeavyArms's pilot let show a hint of a smile. No one was able to resist The Look. "No, I'll come. Let's get going." Quatre thanked him with an appreciative smile and both boys picked up their coats.  
  
***  
"You mean someone took that folder?!"  
  
The waitress looked down on her, eyes narrowing with distaste. "I saw someone pick something up from the floor, looked like a folder." She turned away, a blatant dismissal but the blonde wouldn't give up and followed her.  
  
"Don't you have a lost and found or something?" Usagi asked, voice rising from over the waitress's shoulder. "Did you maybe think that that folder belonged so someone? Was important to some one?"   
  
"We staff here aren't responsible if one of our customers loses something in our café." Replied the waitress without looking up from the table she was cleaning, her voice bored. "That's the customers problem, not ours."  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed, and she felt that all too familiar fire growing within her. These idiots! A folder! A stupid folder! Couldn't they just have picked it up and stuck it behind the counter and waited for someone to claim it? Obviously it belonged to someone! Homework itself was such a hassle, and she struggled so hard with her work, sometimes getting 90's, other times...30's. The blonde's hands balled into fists at her side and she silently counted to 10, mentally batting down the flames. She smoothed out her scowl and smiled sweetly though clenched teeth.  
  
"Listen, can you just tell me who took the folder? Do you remember who took it? What they looked like?" her voice, although controlled, could not hide her irritation. The waitress turned to face the fiery young blonde.  
  
"Look, all I can tell you is that it was two guys, probably the same age as you. One was taller with brown hair, long bangs." Her scowl was pain to the world, and it was clear that she wanted Usagi as far away as she could. "The other was short and blond. They left not to long ago. You could probably catch them if you hurry outta here."  
  
The blonde looked at the waitress suspiciously for a moment, wondering if it was all just a bluff to get her to leave. She was causing a slight stir-a couple people had turned about to see what all the fuss was about, and the management behind the counter didn't look to pleased. Their eyes touched for a moment, blue with a tint of purple to a mousy brown and Usagi decided that the woman was telling the truth. She had enough confidence in herself to declare that she was surely somewhat psychic and right now her intuitive sense was telling her that the woman was telling the truth. With a nod of respect to the Waitress, Usagi spun on her heel and left the café, blonde hair swishing about.  
  
***  
  
Back at the mansion, Hiiro dreamt.  
  
He was in a barren, broken place, and the earth hung beautifully overhead in the starriest sky he had ever scene. Strangely, there where no colonies anywhere in sight, no MO2, which should have been orbiting just before the Earth. This was an empty place, and it seemed as if he was the only one there. Unmoved, the Perfect Soldier walked through the rubble of a fallen kingdom, his boots crunching over the scattered fragments of stone that littered his whole sight.  
  
***  
There! That must be them! Usagi hurried forward, darting through the crowd like a hummingbird. She flitted about the crowd, her eyes burning intensely as she closed in on the two boys that fit the waitress's description.  
  
Quatre suddenly felt overwhelmed. That feeling, that strange sense of his was picking up something strong...something so powerful that the blond stopped in misstep and grasped his pounding head, ragged breaths escaping hoarsely through a maw agape.  
It was so close...  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Trowa turned around at the exclamation, the startle of Quatre behind him in the crowd diverting his attention from the call. Characteristically, the surprise was pushed away and no emotion showed on this face, but as he walked back to his friend, involuntary lines of worry appeared on his face. The blond had turned pale as a ghost.  
  
"Quatre, is it...?" The tall boy asked needlessly, reading the signs.  
  
"Hey! You two!" Called the voice again, definitely female with more than just a hint of command. This time Trowa saw her, a pale golden flame not to far off, deftly dogging the people and unwaveringly headed in the boy's direction. He looked again to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, whatever you're sensing is closing in on us. Let's just stay calm and try to act normal and we'll deal with this." Not a problem for Trowa of course, but it may not be so easy for the blond to handle. Visibly, Quatre straightened and took a deep sedating breath, whisking the back of his hand over his forehead where beads of sweat had formed. Internally, with all the force he could muster, he pushed the feelings deep inside, the warnings of a great power...  
  
"Excuse me, but did you two by any chance stop at a café a while back and pick up a folder?" asked the blonde girl seriously, hitching her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the café. "I lost it, and the waitress there gave me your description."   
  
Trowa subtly sized the girl up: Long golden hair that fell unhindered to her knees, large blue eyes shadowed slightly with purple. Despite her height and look of innocence, the dark-haired boy guessed she could be anywhere from 12-16, judging from her demeanour and sense of authority. Around her neck, a beautiful stone hung on a gold chain.   
  
No one spoke, Trowa was waiting for Quatre to respond, the other boy being able to asses the situation better with that extra sense of his, but for the moment the blond was at a loss for words.  
  
She was the great power? But she looked so... Pure, thought Quatre with slight confusion, then sympathy. What's going to happen to her?   
  
"Well?"  
The blonde boy mind raced. "No." He said quietly, then louder, mentally cringing with the lie. He hated people who lied. "No. We were in the café but never saw any folder. I'm sorry." Trowa was barely able to contain his surprise. This was more dire than he had realized. Quatre had lied.   
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed and her necklace seemed to flicker. "You're sure?" she slowly, her eyes searching through the blond boy's, him obviously the weaker of the two. It was the taller boy that answered, fixing his friend's response.  
  
"We're sure."   
  
The girl's gaze flashed to him, and then back at Quatre. The lie was almost impossible to detect with the Trowa, but not quite. Usagi's trusted her psychic sense a heck of a lot more than these boys, and for whatever reason, they were lying to her. She gave each boy a blistering glance and turned her back to them, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The other boy drooped like a marionette with its strings cut. "We've got her address. Her-Usagi's address. Right now we need to talk to Hiiro."  
  
  
Not to far away, the fiery blonde watched them. She wouldn't let this go. It wasn't just about her work now, this was personal. Sleathily as a cat, she followed the unknowing boys.  
  
What Usagi didn't know however, what that in the shadows behind her, someone else was following her.  
  
  
  
  
Karasu: WOW! *laughs* That last bit just cam out spur-of-the moment! Please keep R&Ring ! Tell me what you think!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Power

*Gives the readers a REALLY nervous look* Umm... I'm back... *scattered applause, a couple "boos". Here's the next chapter of Shattered Reflection. Enjoy! Remember, reviews make me write faster! *hides as rotten fruit are thrown* Oh yeah, and a shout out to Kawaii. Peaches! Thanks for your support and kind review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but y'all better know what the story is MINE!  
  
Chapter three: The Power  
  
This place is unreal, thought Usagi, staring up at the sprawling building through the curving iron gates that protected it. Why the hell would people who lived here steal my folder? What possible reason could they have? The blonde's eyes sparkled dangerously. Was it a prank? Where they just planning on tossing her stuff in the trash for a good laugh?   
  
The girl clenched her jaw and unconsciously rubbed her earlobes, suddenly wanting her crystal earrings there. She was in the mood for a fight! And, Even if they did take her folder, they were still good-looking, they even reminded her of her ex-boyfriend!   
  
But her necklace suddenly caught the moonlight and Usagi was brought back to her senses. What am I thinking? Those jerks took my folder! It's gonna take me all night to recover what was in there! I hate science! I hate all homework!   
  
Thinking of all the work she had waiting for her at the apartment made the girl sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly. It did nothing however, to the fire burning brightly in her eyes. She would leave, for now at least. The blonde knew that by staying here the pile of homework waiting for her at home wouldn't go away, and she'd only tire herself out.   
  
Casting one last blistering glance to the great house that hid behind strong gates, Usagi stalked off into the night, muttering unflattering curses under her breath.   
  
* * *  
As the blonde walked past her on the dark sidewalk, the woman standing nondescriptly at the bus stop just barely turned her head, dark blue hair hiding her true line of vision. Her eyes were trained sharply to the young girl's receding form. Without so much as changing her expression, the woman pressed lightly into the small earpiece that connected her to a man many miles away.  
  
"Target has left the Winner mansion without provocation. She's now heading in an Northern direction."  
  
There was a pause as the woman's words traveled through the connection, then an unmistakable voice responded.  
  
"Understood. Continue monitoring the target. Contact me if there's a change in her trajectory, Noin."  
  
Noin let the corner of her mouth lift in a slight smile, "Ok Sir." She responded before tapping the earpiece again.  
  
As the bus slowed to accommodate her, the blue-haired woman nonchalantly stepped away and began walking down the street in a Northerly direction.  
  
***  
  
"Over this way, Hiiro." Whispered a voice, light and teasing and definitely female into the Perfect Soldier's left ear. The boy's body whirled in that direction, his shoes shattering over the rocks. His weight shifted and his hand went to the gun he always wore. {Author's note: Where DOES Hiiro keep that gun? His clothes obviously, but you'd think that you'd be able to see some sort of bulge, especially since he wears spandex!} However, to his utter dismay and chagrin, the weapon was not where it should have been. With a low snarl of irritation, Hiiro faced his visitor.  
  
No one in sight. He was alone. A warm breeze wafted over him and threaded through his unruly brown hair like gentle fingers. Suspiciously, the Perfect Soldier let his Prussian blue eyes roam over every stone, every fallen column for a place big enough for someone to be hiding. He'd heard someone; someone had called his name.  
  
There was someone here. There had to be.  
  
Abruptly, the breeze died down and Hiiro felt the chill of this barren place fall over him once again. But his hair still moved as if...  
  
The boy jerked around, passing his hand over his head violently as if he was warding off a wasp.  
  
No one there. This time, Hiiro let his gaze take a full 360 degrees around the point where he stood, betraying his usual stoic exterior with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. Still no one.  
  
Someone giggled behind him, female, but not the same voice as before. The boy whirled again, and was met with a familiar sight. Nothing but rubble. A fallen kingdom. He was alone.  
  
Fighting to keep his emotions under control, Hiiro called out in a dry voice. "I know you're here. Show yourselves. I'm not in the mood for games."  
  
  
"Of course you know we're here," said a new voice, "That's exactly what we wanted." Hiiro didn't move, he didn't feel like being embarrassed by invisible girls.  
  
"You're never in the mood for games to begin with, Hiiro. Don't tease us." Came another.  
  
He believed it was the girl that giggled that spoke yet. However, all the playfulness was gone from her voice. "We can't show ourselves though Hiiro. Not yet."  
  
The boy crossed his arms over his chest in a standoffish manner. "Then why are you talking to me? Where am I?"  
  
"A ruined kingdom."  
  
"The haunted battlefield."  
  
"A forgotten world."  
  
"In a dream that died."  
  
Hiiro's eyebrow lifted a fraction of an inch quizzically. There were four of them, that at least he was sure of. He didn't know what to make of them, and they still hadn't answered his first question. Rephrasing it, the Perfect soldier asked again, "What is so important that you have to talk to me, but I can't see you? Why is it important that I know you?"  
  
"You must know we exist," they said as one, "You must find us. You're the only one that can release us."  
  
"RELEASE YOU FROM WHAT?" Hiiro yelled, frustrated at the cryptic words and the invisible girls.  
  
They spoke to him one last time, their voices fading out with the dream:  
  
"Our prison."  
  
"Her subconscious."  
  
"The jewel."  
  
"Her destiny..."  
***  
  
Though she showed no outward sign, Ririna Peacecraft was deeply disturbed. Her reign over the Earth, now completely united and peaceful for sometime now, was falling apart. Her attempts at destroying weapons harmful to the people had failed miserably, and now she had new blood on her hands, not to mention the added burden to her conscience that those arms were currently in the grasp of terrorists.  
  
That wasn't the least of her of her problems. The three hijacked shipments of weapons were just a prelude. In fact, the total had been rounded out to six full deliveries of armaments usurped, the public however, only knew about the first three.  
  
This is out of my hands, I cannot tell them about these latest attacks, Ririna thought shamefully to herself. There is already unrest brewing due to the first three, and already new problems are arising. The public cannot know... Panic would be instantaneous. Riots could break out, and that would be the perfect opportunity for these terrorists to attack; when we're confused and suspicious of our own neighbours, not to mention government.  
  
Ririna sighed, and propped her elbows onto her mahogany desk, resting her head in her hands. She was alone. For now at least. Any moment, however, there was sure to be another emergency, another document to review and sign, and another dignitary to meet.  
  
If only she could leave this problem to someone else. Yes, go back to the days shortly following Libra's destruction when she was only Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. She had not wanted to take up the reins of the Earth, she had never wanted that. Not after being used as Oz's puppet.  
  
But Oz was correct about one thing. She was a figurehead for the earth, a symbol of peace and prosperity. Mariemaia knew that too, and she had been used again.  
  
However, if she must rule, chosen by the people themselves to lead them, she would. And she would do the best job she could of being a true sovereign, helping the Earth out with in every detail of governing. That meant little to no freedom. She belonged to the people.  
  
The sound of light knuckles rapping at her door made Ririna sit straighter, lifting her head to face the door and interlacing her fingers serenely over her desk. An air of composedness dropped over her and the woman hoped it was enough to hide her uneasiness, a mask that she had been wearing in every public appearence since the terrorist attacks. "Come in." she called, voice level and unperturbed.  
  
"Miss Ririna?" asked her secretary, opening the door slightly and poking her head in, "Lady Une is here and asks to see you."  
  
The woman nodded, "That's fine. Show the Lady in.  
Ririna's secretary nodded and disappeared. A moment later, the heavy door swung open to reveal the waiting form of Lady Une. The officer walked forward purposely, stopping a few feet short of Ririna's desk and bowing her head respectfully. The younger woman was surprised to see that a braid now tamed the Lady's brown mane of hair, worn free from the day of Libra's destruction. A small, unimportant change, Ririna told herself, but she couldn't shake an uneasy feeling...  
  
* * *  
  
Duo sighed in despair and randomly plucked at the edges of his braid, fighting the onslaught of boredom. The arcade had closed early tonight - he'd forgotten it was a Sunday night -- Quatre and Trowa were still out, Wufei was back but sharpening his kitana in the other room, a plain enough message to the braided one that he should leave the Chinese boy alone, and Hiiro was only god knew where in this huge house. He didn't even know if he wanted to see the Perfect Solder after glimpsing the intensity burning in the other boy's eyes after he'd grilled Quatre.  
  
But... this power. What was it that Quatre had sensed?  
  
The thought made Duo furrow his brow and fidget -- moreso. It could be anything, really, the braided one thought. But the fact that the blond had said power and not something like person irked Duo. What could it mean?  
  
From the sitting room not far from the side entrance where the boys usually entered, Duo heard the sound of the door closing sharply and jumped up just as a frantic Quatre and slightly edgy Trowa burst in. The air of alarm around Quatre was unmistakable, and Duo had the impression that there was something else. Guilt? Some feeling of that sort. The braided one got a start when Quatre stopped on his path and turned to face him, looking him dead in the eyes and said in a unsettled voice, "Where's Hiiro? I know he's home."  
  
When Duo could only shrug, unable to speak, the other boy sprinted out of the room, echoes of Hiiro's name being thrown throughout the hall in his wake. Duo turned to Trowa, eyes wide, the unspoken question hanging in the air between them.  
  
"Quatre has found the Power." Trowa answered in his quiet voice. And then he held up a folder Duo hadn't noticed before, blue with pictures of dolphins printed on the glossy cover, "And her address is in here."  
  
  



End file.
